


That's Gay

by supposedly_archer



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Being gay with Carol?? I don't know how to describe this man. Just a slight crack imagine
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 43





	That's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man, I was bored

The first time you went on a date with Carol, you felt like you were going to combust at any moment spontaneously. You were basically vibrating with nerves as you sat in the corner of a small cafe, waiting for her to show up. When she did show up, you stood up too quickly, causing you to bang your knee on the table and knock the napkin holder over. “Carol! Hi! Hey, hi.”

She was grinning widely at you. “Hi, Y/N.” You stared at each other for probably longer than appropriate, just smiling at each other. “Um, do you want lunch?” Carol gestured to the table. 

“Yep! Lunch! That’s what we’re here for!” Needless to say, it was a slight mess, but you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Now, six months into your relationship, it was pretty clear to everyone that you were dating. You were always holding hands, kissing each other’s cheeks, and sitting and lounging in one another’s laps.

Which is what you were doing as you quietly lounged around a party with the other Avengers. You sat in Carol’s lap, arms around her neck as you leaned into her. Steve’s sitting on the loveseat next to Nat across from you. 

Steve looks up from his book at Carol and you. “You two have such a strong friendship.” You both stare at him blankly, not really sure what to say to him. 

Nat finally breaks the silence, not looking up from her phone. “They’re gay, Steve.”

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
